fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matched
Matched: A Sophitz Fanfiction By Sophitzmoments chapter one SOPHIE FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE. The words sat on the red screen, daring to be denied. Sophie started at them, blinking back tears. She sat up and walked out the mirrored door. “I’m sorry, I have to go now.” Juji and Brisa looked at each other and sighed. She was in complete tears by the time she got to Grady and Edaline, not having enough energy to care at the elves staring at her as she sobbed. Both her parents were silent on the trip to the exit of Atlantis, but they occasionally leaned over to whisper “It will be okay.” But would it? Sophie thought. What would Fitz think? Once they were at Havenfield, Sophie ran into her room at lay on the bed. You’re Sophie Foster, she told herself, Matchmaking can’t bring you down. So as soon as the crying started, it stopped. But she still felt... empty. Even Iggy’s crackly purr couldn’t soothe her. But she felt instantly better and worse at the same time when a crisp accented voice filled her head. Judging by the fact that your emotions read depressed, I’m feeling like the Matchmaker’s office didn’t go so well? Fitz asked. Sophie sighed. Fitz, I don’t know how to tell you this. I know how much you care about your Legacy, and you don’t want to be a bad match, but... I’m unmatchable. Fitz’s mind went quiet for a minute, and Sophie thought he must’ve blocked her. Who cares about that? Sophie gasped. So... you don’t care? I don’t. But you’re technically not unmatchable. Confusion spiraled in Sophie’s head. What do you mean? Well, basically since Matchmaking is all so you won’t marry your relatives, they need your genetic parents’ names so they can access your family tree and stuff like that. Sophie made a mental note of that. So... we go to Mr. Forkle? Yes. But, Sophie, even if he doesn’t tell us.. I don’t think I’ll care. I’m starting to realize I care about you more and more as the days go on. Sophie blushed. I care about you too, Fitz. She could almost tell that Fitz was smiling. Okay, he transmitted, let’s go talk to Forkle and see if we can figure out your genetic parents. chapter two ”You Kids have no idea how much your asking of me,” Sophie, Fitz, and Mr.Forkle wee sitting in one of the Black Swan’s newest bases. It was in some sort of subtropical area, and bigger than most of the others. ”What do you mean?“ Fitz demanded. “Why-“” He looked down. Sophie had grabbed his hand to stop him. she felt a blush crawl onto her cheeks and he smiled. “Ahem.” “Sorry.” they said in unison.Sophie th Mr. Forkle nodded. “The thing is, Sophie— I’m keeping your parents a secret for a reason. For your safety. I’m not even allowed to tell you. If I told you, and the Neverseen found out, more people would be in danger than really need to be. I’m sorry.” Sophie’s eyes burned. “Yes. I understand.” ”Good. Mr. Vacker, would you please hail your sister and tell her to come please? I need to have a talk with her.” Fitz nodded. ”And make sure to talk to Sophie.” He added quietly. Fitz looked over his shoulder, noticing that Sophie had gone outside. “Yes, sir.” Meanwhile, Sophie was sitting on the pavement outside, talking on her imparter to Dex. ”So.” He said, ”Let me get this straight. You want me to hack into the Black Swan’s files and find out who your biological parents are, then enter it into the matchmaking system so you can get matched with a secret someone that I may or may not know?” Sophie half smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, Dex. You’re the best.” ”I know.” He hung up. ”Sophie?” She turned around, and ran over to Fitz, taking his hands. ”I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to be a bad match, and want to impress your family, but I-“ Fitz pressed his lips against hers. She made an embarrassingly loud sound out of surprise. So she did what any other girl would do in her position. She kissed him back. Were his lips supposed to taste like salted caramel? ''Sophie thought. But the thought soon vanished. And all she could think about was him. Fitz wrapped his hands around Sophie’s waist, and she threw her arms around his neck. ''How have we not done this before? ''He transmitted. ''I dunno, ''she replied, ''but we should more often She ft his lips smile, and they kissed deeper. ”Ew, stop I don’t want to see that!”Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic